Light and Shadows
by kinllover
Summary: Shadow and Light have always worked against and with each other, coexisting since the dawn of the creation. What does this mean for Kylar now that he has a new friend that is becoming more then just a friend. His master's words keep coming into his head warning him not to love. Luther is a Lord of Waeddryn and the one getting close to Kylar, but everyone holds secrets what his be?


**(A/N) Hey everyone one, down to business. None of these characters such as Logan Gyre, Kylar Stern, Durzo Blint, Momma K, and so on belong to me. The only characters that do are my OC's Luther Sklyer. This Chapter is Rated T for slight language and well ok...its a story about The Night Angel Trilogy... anyways WARNING! This has SEVERE PLOT CHANGE! AND SPOILERS! also I'm putting this here in case people are idiots and don't read the summary... but in this story Kylar is gay... and so are some other people... it is to go with the plot if you don't like it don't read this! **

**Summary: Shadow and Light have always worked against and with each other...coexisting since the dawn of the creation. What does this mean for Kylar now that he has a new friend that is starting to become more then just a friend. His master's words keep coming into his head _love is a noose__ that will have your name on it. _ Luther is a Lord of Waeddryn and one of the most powerful mages in the world, but every shadow has a secret, so what is Luther's? KylarxOC, DurzoxMommaK, slight KylarxLogan, LoganxPrinceAliene. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Coming to Cenaria City

Luther walked up to the throne of King Aliene Guander the ninth also commonly called Niner as he had heard on his trip to Cenaria City. Luther bowed lowly a practiced Ceura bow he'd done since he was a child. His eyes flicked around. Archers hidden on a ledge a mage by his side and four, No five soldiers all accounted for.

"My name is Lord Luther Sklyer; I am a lord of Waeddryn. It is a pleasure to finally meet the king of this great Kingdom." 'Of corruption and death…' He finished in his head. The king looked at him with a looked Luther would have pegged as anger.

"And your reason for being here?" Niner asked. It was almost too blunt. Already Luther's presence wasn't welcomed.

"For many reasons my lord. One is to bring a gift and blessings from my matriarch; we realize this has been long over do we apologize. Also as a diplomat for my country. I'm hoping to bridge the gap of our relations of both Waeddryn and the Sho'cendi." Luther said bowing again the king stopped was he about to interrupt Luther, by the gods this man was an idiot.

"Pardon….?" He asked, his guards had stiffened, scooting closer. Luther smirks he thought it was funny that the guards were nervous of him killing the king, if he wanted him dead he would have already done it.

"You heard me correctly my lord. I am also a Sa'Seuran of one of the highest ranks. I come to aid where I see fit in this city, while I stay here." Luther said the king looked furious but before the king could speak a servant came in.

"My pardon your majesty, but Lord and Lady Gyre are here to see you." He said Luther turned around and sidestepped.

"If you excuse me my lord, but I must be going. I still must find a place to stay in." Luther said, but the king put his hand up which silenced Luther. Apparently he wasn't done with him, what a joy.

A beautiful yet cold women walked in and was followed by a massive young man in tow Luther blinked looking up at the huge man he had blond hair and blue eyes. He was handsome and walked with the air of someone who knew he had power, but it hadn't gotten to him. They both wore green cloaks the boy wore stiff leather boots. Lady Gyre wore a beautiful green dress, her eyes bore directly at the King.

"Are you aware what exactly what your son did yesterday with my son!?" She shrieked Luther felt bad for the poor lord she must be a nightmare to be with. The king looked at the lord and he shrank back the king looked back to the lady.

"What do you want me to do Lady Gyre? They are children who are almost adults, isn't that correct Logan?" The King asked the lord stepped up

"Yes...that is correct…" The Lord….wait. Luther looked back at the two the lord was her son? With this piece of information, Luther looked at the lord with new eyes. He was young; it was obvious his face held just the slightest of baby fat. His shoulders however were huge and muscled it was clear, he was a good swordsmen. Luther would have to note this.

"I will not discuss this now Lady Gyre I already have too much to deal with, with this Lord Mage here…" He practical spat glaring at Luther, he took the hit with a smile he was too far above the level this king kept stooping lower and lower to. No wonder the Sa'kagè were so powerful here.

"If I may, my lord I would like to take leave so I can look for a place to stay." Luther said looking at the king with a hard flat stare with his forest green eyes. The lord whom the King had addressed as Logan blinked looking at Luther with curious eyes.

"A lord and a mage?" Logan asked. "Where are you from my lord?" He asked Luther stepped forward smiling slightly.

"I'm from Waeddryn, my lord…" He said bowing slightly. Logan nodded slowly and then smiled.

"Well then, you can stay with us." He said his mother looked outraged as Luther looked a little shocked. He hadn't expected that, not at all.

"Logan, no I forbid it!" She said. "I won't let another foreigner stay in my house!"

"It would be only for a while Lady Gyre just until I can get settled in." Luther said smiling slightly at her his tan features crinkled slightly as he smiled. Luther was handsome and he knew it and worked it to his advantage. "I'll be out of your hair within two weeks at the most."

Logan smiled. "see mother out in a couple of weeks, no big deal." He said to his mother then looked at Luther. "It would be the Gyre houses greatest honor to let you live with us until you settled in..." Logan said bowing Luther blinked. Damn this kid could talk.

"I would like that very much... "Luther said smiling.

"Very well my lord. Your highness I would ask to take leave to show this kind lord to my estate... "Logan said." you may speak with my mother privately. "He said before the king could refuse Logan. Logan dragged Luther out of the throne room.

Luther blinked as they were now walking to their horses he'd thought after all he'd been through that he couldn't have been taken by surprise. He looked over the handsome man they looked to about the same age 18 or 20 maybe. However whereas Logan was tall, Luther was shorter, and whereas Luther's hair was a dark as the midnight skies Logan's was blond.

"I appreciate all of this my lord..." Luther said slowly as a young stable boy brought his horse over. The white stallion who Luther had owned pawed at the ground ready, he mounted effortlessly. Logan smiled hugely the grin spreading across his face.

"Please... call me Logan as I hope we can become friends as well as allies..." He said Luther blinked, man this boy was filled with surprises. How bold of him to instantly want to be my friend when I just met him. That will get him killed one day, but that was no matter. He smiled and it shocked himself how easy for him to actually smile around Logan.

"Very Well lord Logan...my name is Luther, Luther Sklyer." he said Logan smiled again.

"It is very nice to meet you." Logan said. "Now come, you must get to know all of the lords here." Luther grimaced it was one thing he hated about using this façade. It meant having to deal with power hungry swine, but if all the lords and ladies were like Logan. He'd be OK with that. He smiled and nodded and with that they set off to the Gyre estate.

The Gyre estate was vast with high walls. So the lord had money that shouldn't have surprised Luther. He knew the Gyre house was large, powerful, wealthy and of course the next in line after the royal family itself. However the fact that above all that Logan was still as humble and well naïve to that fact puzzled Luther greatly. He'd know hundreds of men become greedy power hungry men because of it. This showed Luther what kind of man Logan's father was. He walked into the estate giving his horse to the stable boy, and walked in.

"If I may show you to your room Luther..." Logan said Luther smiled and nodded. "Your body has had a hard time traveling would you like a bath?" He asked

"Logan. You are to kind I thank you. "Luther said they walked quietly down the vast hallways adorned with beautiful paintings. The only sound was Logan fine leather boots hitting the marble floors Luther's black worn traveling boots didn't make a sound. Finally Logan opened a door.

"Here you go my lord. I'll have a servant fetch you hot water. "he said. Luther shook his head. Logan looked at him quizzically.

"I wish not to be a burden upon your servants my lord. I can heat the water myself just have them bring the water." Luther said and it was true. He knew he wasn't going to be welcomed in this house not with the way Lady Gyre had said foreigner like it was a dead mouse. He didn't want to over step himself and ruin a good relationship that he needed if he was to accomplish his task.

"How are you going to...?" Logan stopped his eyes widened slightly as Luther took his robe off. That was enough to answer Logan's question as it revealed his sleeveless robes that were red adorned with the markings of a mage a very high ranking mage. "Forgive me my lord." He said bowing. Luther chuckled folding his cloak.

"My lord Logan, please do not treat me differently because of my rank or that fact that I am a mage." Luther said slowly.

Logan's eyes widened further a little shocked and perhaps even slightly taken aback by Luther's comments.

"I would do No such thing my lord and I apologize if I came off rude. I will go tell the servants. Please make yourself at home. "Logan said bowing and then left. When Logan closed the door Luther let out a heavy sigh sitting on the large bed.

_'Gods this was harder than I previously thought. Their culture is very different from what I had hoped and planned for.' _Luther thought clutching his hand into a fist. He took a breath drawing on his talent fire appeared in his hand. _'Why would he pick such a strange place? Was it because he didn't want to leave this place behind? Or possibly for another reason?'_ Luther thought he let that thought settle as there was a knock on the door he closed his hand the fire getting sucked into his hand the heat and light filling his Glore Vyrden back to normal.

"Enter..." He said slowly as a kind looking woman came in with buckets full of water. He got up quickly reaching for them. "here let me help!" He says trying to take the buckets.

"No No... I can handle it dear. You've had a long ways to travel from. Please my lord." she said walking slowly struggling.

"Please let me help...I feel bad just standing here." Luther said but she shook her head not having it. She walked to the tub and filled it with the huge buckets.

"My lord are you sure you don't want to take a hot bath I find it strange it would feel good on your strained and tired muscles. " she said looking at him with an actual worried look.

"May I ask your name miss?" Luther asked smiling slightly. She blinked slowly.

"Oh! Forgive me my lord. My name is Salli. I'm one of the kitchen maids." She said bowing lowly. Luther smiled brightly and bowed as Well.

"I'm alright Salli. I am not aware if his lordship has told you but I am a mage. I'll be fine." He said she blinked a few times as if comprehending what he'd just told her. She nodded slowly and asked for leave which Luther gladly gave, but not before he heard her whispered something under her breath that unsettled him.

"Another mage in this house. Oh what would the lordship think?!" She said she closed the door slowly Luther looked at the door as it closed confused.

_'I thought that Logan was the Lord of this house.'_ Luther thought. _'What could this mean…is there, oh right his father. That must have been what she was talking about it.'_

He shook his head; he got up taking his dirty red tunic off as well as his black boots. He looked himself in the large mirror that to the left of the bed he'd be sleeping in. He sighed. Luther's hair had grown longer then he thought. His midnight curly hair was long and shaggy he had to occasionally flick it out of his eyes which shimmered brightly in the sunlight. His torso was strong defined flawless and tan from spending months on end soaking up the sun's power. He ran his hand through his hair sighing. He needed to find him as soon as possible. He touched his shoulder the faintest line of where a dagger had stabbed him. He looked at it through the mirror, hadn't it really been that long? Luther couldn't remember it all blurred together. He sighed shaking his head. He opened the windows taking in the sunlight and heated his water to how he wanted and took his bath.

When Luther came down from his bath he'd changed into white pants and tunic that fit his muscular body well. He was pleased that someone had left the contents of his saddlebag by his door. He put on his leather boots that went up to his knees tapping them on the floor for good measure. He walked down the fine granite stair case to hear a deep laughter that could only be one person in this house. Logan. So he was always happy and carefree. He heard another person laughing and he stopped. He was talking to someone. The man had a tenor's voice, but low enough that he was a teen. It was rich and smooth. Should Luther come back later? He could start looking now? But his curiosity about this man made him turn the corner before he could stop himself.

Luther stopped a gasp left his lips. Logan was talking to a beautiful young man. His hair was long and shaggy and as black as Luther's. His stance was even and well balanced, and his shoulders were well muscled. He looked strong, a fighter's build. The man turned around at the sound of Luther's noise. That gasp that he had let out. It was sucked back in as he saw the young man's piercing blue eyes that were as light as the ice over the clear lakes in the north. His smile was natural and showed perfect white teeth. He walked over to Luther who was trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Luther was star struck. That was, until a voice came into his head.

_'That is him; he's the one we've been looking for.'_ It said Luther stopped cold and found his voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I got a little lost. It's such a big house it seems to never end." He said smiling slightly the right corner of his lips tugged up into a crocked smile. Logan waved him off.

"Nonsense it was idle chatter, but Kylar, this is the new lord from Waeddryn that I spoke of. Luther allow me to introduce my dear friend Baron Kylar Stern. Kylar this is Duke Luther Sklyer of Ceura." Logan said Kylar smiled and took his hand. Luther smiled greeting him politely, and was a little shocked at the firmness of his grip. It was solid and muscular it was nice to shake someone's hand without it being a limp muscle. Kylar squeezed his hand slightly and then let go as he introduced himself. Luther finally tore his eyes away from the young baron. Gods that gaze he looked like an animal, and he just oozed primal masculinity it left Luther both on guard and shivering.

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you." Luther said nodding.

"Kylar this man is a mage! And at such a young age!" Logan said smiling hugely Kylar stiffened slightly before relaxing looking Luther with his blue eyes. Logan hadn't noticed it but Luther was all too aware of the baron's strange reaction it put him on edge himself grabbing his talent just to be safe.

"Oh really? That is interesting, how old are you?" He asked slowly, his face was smooth and seamless as if they had been carved from tanned marble. It was cold, emotionless and most of all guarded.

"I'm twenty my lord." Luther said his smile fading only slightly. Kylar was hiding something, and Luther wanted to know what. Obviously it had something to do with him being a mage, he could be talented but in Luther's gawking he hadn't even thought of seeing his Glore Vyrden. Damn he just missed maybe his only chance, and he wouldn't get a clear of an image unless he touched him. Kylar nodded slowly, Logan blinked.

"Wow you are young." Logan said his darker blue eyes widened. Luther nodded slowly.

"It's nothing my lord; it isn't such a big thing." Luther said blushing darkly. The truth was, was that actually it was, it was nearly impossible for someone his age to be at the rank that he was. However he had help.

"Well I hope that we all can become close friends." Kylar said bowing slightly. "And not in the same way that Logan and I did, I would hate to get in a fight with a fire mage." Luther quirked an eyebrow at that and Logan's ears turned bright red.

"Oh, what was all of this about?" Luther asked smiling; already he felt that he could be a bit more natural to them, of course not completely natural although what that voice said. It shook Luther; he thought that the original, no he couldn't have died. He would have felt it. Logan chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"It….it is a long story, but let's just say" He said looking down blushing slightly. "The first time we met we got in a fight…" He said slowly. Luther looked at both of them and chuckled lowly. A servant knocked on the door and walked into the large entry way apparently Kylar hadn't even made it that far.

"Dinner is ready my lord." The woman who Luther recognized as Salli said Logan nodded looking at the setting son and then the castle. He was worried about his mother good gods Logan was really a gentle giant.

"You'll be staying Kylar correct?" Logan asked looking at the baron who shifted slightly his eyes looking anywhere but Logan's.

"Actually Logan. I…I uh…can't. You know how the countess gets." Kylar said it was a plain lie that Luther could see through but Logan merely nodded his head sadly.

"Huh?" Luther asked looking at Kylar and then Logan. Countess? But Kylar was a baron?

Logan blinked a few times. "Oh sorry, Kylar lives with the Drakes. His family is out in the western half of Cenaria correct?" Logan said looking at Kylar who nodded quickly. Luther blinked but nodded

"Ah I see…" Luther said smiling. Kylar nodded slowly and then said that he'd best be going but that he wished to speak with Logan in private. Luther of course agreed and watched them leave the door closing behind them. Luther looked around and walked silently to the door on the balls of his feet in a slightly crouched position. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"Well?" Came the deeper voice which Luther pegged as Logan's.

"Well what Logan? What do you want me to say?" Kylar whispered they sounded far away.

"What do you think of him?" Logan asked. Luther guessed they were talking about him, but what about did was Logan asking Kylar if he should trust Luther. However what he heard next startled him a little bit.

"Well to be honest he looks hot!" Kylar said Luther blinked had he heard him correctly surely not. Kylar, Luther shook his head. Well that surprised him slightly. He heard Logan's laugh even without straining to hear.

"Hahaha! Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll feel the same way…. Maybe then you won't have to fake a marriage." Luther heard Logan said He heard a scoff and the sound of footsteps walking to the door that Luther was leaning against. Luther ran as fast as he could to the open air of the outdoors taking quick deep breaths to steady his racing heart. Kylar walked out the remnants of a blush was fading from his sharp cheeks and jaw that looked like they had been chiseled by the gods themselves. Gods he was hot.

"Well, be safe on your travel my lord." Luther said bowing lowly. Kylar smiled holding out his hand Luther smirked. He took it and opened his magical eyes and looked at his Glore Vyrden. Luther gasped it was huge. As big easily as he'd been told his was, and he'd be able to refill it with light. Luther quickly peered closer with a talent this big he could be an archmage. His grip tightened. Damn, he. He didn't have a conduit.

Kylar's expression looked confused as he looked at Luther his green eyes were distant looking. Luther realized that he probably looked strange and he had what he wanted. It was right, he was special. He was a Ka'karifer.

Dinner with the Gyre's was interesting in itself. The meal was clearly expensive and meant to impress Luther which it succeeded; it was simply some of the best food he'd ever eaten. Lady Gyre was as icy as when Luther had first met her. However she seemed to be in a slightly better mood. Luther was careful not to talk too much about the differences between their cultures he didn't want the extra reminder that he was an outsider. When the dinner was finished he and Logan talked until it was late about politics and stories. Luther was amazed how much Logan knew. Logan was a smart boy, and Luther could see why even all the way as Waeddryn people talked about him. When it was late Luther told Logan that he was going to retire to his chambers. Logan nodded slowly.

"I think that is wise. Tomorrow I will help you look for place alright?" Logan asked. Luther smiled hugely.

"I would be delighted my lord." He said and then went upstairs and settled into bed. He slept a few hours and woke up. He quickly got dressed into black clothing he put on a black cowl to cover his face and any other defining features and cloak opening his window. He watched the guards timing the space between each move and jumped off landing gracefully into a roll on the ground he hid in the shadows and waited for the next set of guards to pass before vaulting up the high walls of the Gyre estate using his talent. He smiled as landed on the top of the wall with the skill of an acrobat. He still had it. He then jumped off and headed for the clear slums of the town. He had business to attend to.

Finding Momma K's house had been easier done then he thought. He had been attacked if you could call it an attack by some guild rats. He simply scared the shit out of them with a little bit of mage fire. He grabbed one and told him to take him to Momma K's and thus here Luther was standing in front of a large house with large double doors. He knocked loudly on the door. The guild rat ran off long ago.

Pale white light fell onto the door as the gray clouds parted to reveal the full moon. It was opened by a large man who glared darkly at Luther through the crack of the locked door, damn so these people weren't idiots. "What do you want?" He growled darkly.

"I wish to speak to Momma K…" Luther said, his voice was filled with authority, he knew what he wanted.

"You got the wrong house…" He said but then stopped as if someone spoke to him. He then opened the door more. "This way…" he said Luther smiled and followed him.

He was brought to a plain oak door. It was opened and he walked in the door closed behind him. _'A pleasant thought…this could be my death.'_ Luther thought

A beautiful woman was sitting down her face was calm but her lips were tight together she was clearly upset to be disturbed so late. However she didn't look like she had just woken up, her makeup was perfect.

"Can I help you my lord? You are a little far from home." She said her was so cold it almost sent the temperature plummeting.

"I wish to be in business with you." Luther said smiling slightly. Momma K smiled her eyes twinkling slightly her sudden rudeness gone immediately.

"You did not have to come to my estate to ask for pleasure my lord." She said Luther shook his head and she blinked slowly.

"No, I mean to work for you…" Luther said Momma K for the first time in a while she looked puzzled.

"Surely you do not wish to work the sheets my lord I admit you would be a huge boom to the business I'm sure your parents would not appreciate it." Momma K said Luther blinked slowly looking at her then laughed.

"No not at all, although I thank you for your flattery my lady. I wish to work for you as a wetboy. O' mistress of pleasure." Luther said smiling Momma K stiffened slightly but for a second before she relaxed her smile was once again cold.

"You wish to work for the Sa'kagé." Momma K said Luther slowly nodded his head.

"I have the necessary skills and talent to do so Mistress." Luther said. Momma K smiled crossing her legs in a very suggestive yet still class style. Luther never looked away from him her clam eyes not even blinking.

"May I ask a random question?" Momma K asked slowly, Luther arched an eyebrow but didn't argue. "Are you a lord of Waeddryn?"

Luther smirked hugely showing his white gleaming teeth. "I can assure you I am not Mistress, my name is Gavin, Gavin Levis, and I wish to be in service with you. I know of your work. I know that you and Durzo Blint are quite the busy business partners." Luther said

"Very well I will alert the nine and the Shinga." She said Luther smiled.

Luther smiled. "Thank you my lady."

"Actually I have a job that would need your skills. Consider it a test." She said

Luther smiled hugely slashing the woman with his white teeth. "I would be delighted to help you my lady."

Momma k smiled and turned her back searching for something in her large desk. It was a bold move for a person who knew Luther; well Gavin, was capable of easily killing her slender body.

"I was actually going to give this to Hu Gibbet's apprentice, but I'll give this to you if you're serious about doing this." Momma K said she turned around and handed him a slip of paper after she scrawled something onto it easily.

"The first test is to see if you can break that code, then the contents of who you have to spy on are in there. As well as what I specifically want to know. Understood?" She said he nodded grabbing it.

"Thank you mistress." He said slowly and got up she wished him good night and he left.

He returned quickly to Logan's house the moon had once again been covered by the thick grey clouds. He used his talent to easily vault over the high walls once again getting back to his bedroom. He took off his cowl pulling it down so it hung by his neck. He checked the paper for any traps. None. Alright so she didn't have any mages or she didn't know who he was. He opened the letter and went over it a couple of times. It took him a couple of minutes to break the code completely. He dropped the paper, eyes wide.

_This is a test; I want you to spy on Kylar Stern. He is a noble here in the city. It should be pretty easy considering how you two already met. If you plan on becoming a wetboy, you must find out who he actually his. _

_ -Momma K_

Underneath that was a bit messier handwriting of where she had quickly written something before she gave it to him.

_P.S. Welcome to Cenaria my Lord Skyler. I hope your trip was pleasant, and don't worry you have my word I will not tell any of the nine. Only the Shinga will know about this. Good luck and happy spying. _

Luther looked at the paper with disbelief. How could she know? But this, it was as if she knew already he was going to try and get into the Sa'kagé. He crumpled the paper letting his anger fuel the mage fire that appeared in his hand quickly burning the paper. He stripped and went to sleep.

'_I told you that woman was going to give you trouble…'_ That voice said again Luther rolled his eyes.

'_Shut the hell up you! I don't need your sick humor right now Ka'kari…' _Luther hissed in his head.

_'Touché…' _And it went silent in Luther's head.

* * *

**Please Rate and Review. I enjoy the comments (they secretly make me write faster...hint hint ) I wrote this because well simply this is one of the most amazing books that I have ever read and I came up with this idea. I would really like it if you guys leave comments thanks!**


End file.
